


The Pattern (You Saw Me Naked)

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca discovered the pattern during her freshman year at Barden.  The first time, she’d had no idea where to look or how to respond to the naked woman standing in front of her, so she did what any sexually confused college student would do.  Nod, agree and get the heck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea just as I was about to go to bed the other night and it would not leave me alone until I got it out. So here it is. I’m leaning towards leaving this as a one shot, but I do have an idea to maybe add a second chapter, so let me know what you think :)

Beca discovered the pattern during her freshman year at Barden.  The first time, she’d had no idea where to look or how to respond to the naked woman standing in front of her, so she did what any sexually confused college student would do.  Nod, agree and get the fuck out.  If only the _get the fuck out_ part didn’t involve singing a _lady jam_ with the naked intruder.

  So she’d agreed, thankfully, they’d sounded brilliant together, and if Beca wasn’t already leaning towards auditioning based on Chloe’s sales pitch alone, the way they harmonised would have been enough to sway her judgement. 

Their friendship quickly progressed to the point where they were practically conjoined outside of classes.  Chloe’s intrusion soon became a running joke between the two, often leaving bystanders and fellow Bella’s confused and curious.  If Beca threatened to forget that they had plans or wanted to stay home out of sheer laziness, Chloe would counter with something along the lines of, “ _Do I need to hijack your shower again?_ ”

Once regionals came around, Beca had begun to completely ignore _all_ of the Bella’s, including Chloe for the first time in months.  By the end of Spring Break, Beca was missing the easy banter and spontaneous singing.  Heck, she had even started her own cardio regime, not that she’d ever admit to it.  Even though most of the Bella’s had slowly stopped calling and texting unsuccessfully, Chloe was still bombarding her phone with two calls and four texts per day.  She didn’t want to hear how disappointed Chloe was with her.  Because surely that was the only reason why Chloe would want to talk to her after she ruined their chance at Nationals.

Spring break had ended and Luke had offered her a full-time night shift at the studio.  Much to her surprise, Luke’s idea of a night shift was between six pm and eleven pm, meaning Beca’s early morning Philosophy classes weren’t affected much at all. 

She’d had a rough night at the station, douchebag after douchebag calling and requesting generic tunes from bland artists with not musical integrity.  So she decided that she’d take a rather long shower.  Maybe wash her hair, jam out to some David Guetta or HAIM _(if the stalls were empty, anyway)_. 

Beca entered the bathroom, caddy in hand, revelling in the splendour of an empty communal bathroom.  She hung up her robe in the furthest cubicle, and quickly turned the water on, belting out one of HAIM’s songs as she washed.  There was something about the way a well-trained voice resounded of the bathroom walls that made Beca smile.  Maybe that sounded vain, but it was true. 

Halfway through washing her hair, Beca blindly felt around for her conditioner when her fingers came into contact with a hand, holding the bottle out to her.

  “Thanks,” she said.  The split second between her thanking her intruder and her eyes snapping open, despite the spray of the water, were filled with terror. 

Surprise, surprise.  There she was, in all her naked glory, leaning against the wall of the cubicle with an unimpressed expression on her face.

  “Dude!”

  “You know this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t screening my calls and texts.  In my defence, I gave you ample warning.”

Beca scoffed, “Ample?  You went with ample?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “May have been slightly distrac...  Is that a new tattoo?”  She reached forward and ran her thumb along the new line of text on Beca’s right hip.

  “What are you doing here?”

Chloe pulled her hand back, “We’re going to Nationals.”

  “Uh, congrats?  Did you barge into my shower to gloat?  Not cool, dude.”

Chloe looked at the floor, “I came to bring you back.  You make us better.”

Beca took a few minutes to rinse the conditioner out and mull over the words, “You know you could’ve just blocked your number?”

  “Would you have listened?” Chloe answered, defiantly.

  “Touché.”

  “Well, you know the drill, sweetheart.  I don’t leave until you agree to show up at practice at four pm tomorrow.”

Beca sighed, tomorrow was her only day off.  She stomped her foot petulantly, slipping on the suds that she’d just rinsed. Chloe somehow managed to grab Beca under the arms before she hit the deck.

  “Thank you.”

  “You’re welcome.”  Chloe stepped back and started soaping herself up with her own loofa.  How had Beca not noticed Chloe’s shower caddy? 

Beca groaned, Chloe smirked, knowing that she was about to get her own way.  “Fine!”  Chloe squealed hoarsely and hugged Beca, covering the girl in secondary suds.  “Really dude?”

Chloe stepped back, letting Beca rinse herself again, they swapped places so that Beca could dry herself.  Chloe grinned, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Beca donned her robe and grabbed her caddy, “You’re an asshole, Beale.  See you tomorrow.”

***

 

The third time it happened, Beca had been panicking for days.  The Bella’s had decided that they were going to fly to Nationals, instead of making the bus trip, mainly because last year’s road trip was a nightmare. 

Beca hated flying.  If she had other options, like a three day bus ride with her best friends, she’d gladly take it.  But the girls had decided, which meant Beca had also decided.

  “No, guys!  I’m not getting on that goddamn death trap!  You can go without me you’ll be fine!” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Beca…”

  “Don’t even try and threaten me, Beale.  It is not gonna work!  I’m going to bed and I’ll see you guys when you’ve won the trophy, ok?”  Beca stormed from the room.  She was smelly and sweaty from Bella’s practice, but she figured that she could wait until Chloe went to bed to go and shower. 

 

Nearly two hours had passed before Chloe gave her customary two knocks and _‘night Becs,_ through the door.  Amy had come up an hour earlier and tossed her clothes into a bag stating that she was staying at one of her boyfriend’s houses.  Beca waited for another half hour before grabbing her towel, caddy and sneaking into the bathroom. 

The warm water loosened up all the knots in Beca’s back.  She’d been so stressed out about the flight, that she’d barely slept, dropping her usual attention span.  Unfortunately for Beca, this caused her to miss the squeak of the bathroom door handle, and the soft _flump_ of a falling robe.  It wasn’t until the opening of the glass shower door released a goodly amount of steam, that Beca realised her mistake.  She groaned, bashing her head lightly on the wall a couple of times before speaking. 

  “I thought you were asleep.”

  “You underestimate me, Beca.  I promised those girls that I’d get you on that plane…”

Beca turned around, letting her fear show openly, “I can’t do it, Chloe.  What if…”

Chloe quickly put a hand over Beca’s mouth, “Stacie is a light sleeper, and she’s just across the hall.  So unless you are prepared for a very hefty amount of teasing and quite an awkward explanation, I would keep quiet.”

Beca pried Chloe’s fingers off her mouth and whispered, “You are the devil.”

  “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mitchell.  Shove over, I knew I’d have to convince you so I figured I’d just kill two birds with one stone.”  Beca stepped out of the stream and began soaping herself up, “So why planes?  What could possibly have happened to make you this terrified of flying?”

Beca shrugged and handed her body wash to Chloe as they switched places, “You know that show, where they look at the air crashes and investigate them?  Dad used to watch it… like, all the time.  He’s got this obsession with aircraft, especially war jets.  So… I kinda just grew up reading and watching these massive metal birds falling out of the sky.”

Beca opened her eyes to find Chloe looking at her with a soft expression, “That sucks Beca.  But I do have an idea…”

They switched places again so Chloe could rinse off, “What’s your idea?”

  “I will pull an all-nighter with you, watching anything you want that does not involve giant metal birds.  And then tomorrow, we are going to get on the plane, I am going to hold your hand and you are going to sleep the whole way to NYC.  Besides, who will take your solo if you stay home?”

Beca frowned, “Uh, you… We’ve discussed this…”

Chloe stuck her bottom lip out, “Aw, but my nodes are suddenly starting to play up and I don’t know whether…”

  “You can’t…”

  “Shhh!!”

  “You can’t play the node card, it’s not cool!”  Beca tried to open the shower door but found it was jammed shut.  _Bloody Chloe._

  “Let me hear it, sweet cheeks.  The longer we’re in here, the more chance that someone will catch us…”

  “Catch us?  Doing what?  You barged in on me!”

Chloe smirked, “But they don’t know that… For all they know, we’re in here doing all types of ungodly things, and who knows how long it’s been goi…”

  “Fine!  Cue Firefly.” 

Chloe released the door with a smug grin, “I love it when you talk nerdy, Mitchell.”

Beca quickly wrapped herself in her towel before flipping Chloe off with both hands, because _damn, did she deserve it._

***

The jokes continued.  But fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on her mood) for Beca, it wasn’t until her senior year that she once again incurred the Wrath of Beale _(as they’d begun to call it)_.

They were riding the bus home from a particularly embarrassing performance, when Chloe suggested a retreat.  Had Chloe had suggested something, like a hotel with a spa or something, maybe Beca would be a little more inclined to say yes.  By this stage she was so frustrated by the Bella’s lack of synchronisation _(or during some weeks, OVER synchronisation)_ and her _lack of originality_ _(thanks boss)_ , that Beca was in no state to be spending the weekend sleeping on the floor of a tent.  _No effing way!_

Due to her preoccupation it was almost midnight before Beca remembered to shower.  Sure enough, five minutes in, the door swung open.  Now, for some reason, unbeknownst to Beca, they had a rhythm.  Beca would wash whilst Chloe talked, Beca would then be given the floor for a whispered rebuttal whilst Chloe cleaned herself.  Neither was really phased by the nudity anymore.  It was just another one of their weird _things._

  “Talk to me Becs, what’s going on?”

  “Dunno what you’re talking about, Beale.”

Chloe grabbed Beca’s loofa and held it above her head, “Start talking or you don’t get it back.  I know there is more to this little tantrum than having to sleep in a tent.”

Beca’s shoulders slumped.  “Jesse and I broke up last week.  He took off to LA for Film School and said that I was too distant and didn’t have enough time for him.  But, you know, I’m fine.”

Chloe handed the loofa back and wrapped an arm around Beca, “Aw Becs, he’s a dick if he can’t see how awesome you are… Think of it this way, at least the retreat will help you take your mind off things.”

Beca relaxed into the hug, completely ignoring their current state of undress, “I guess you’re right…”

Chloe pulled back slightly and rested a hand on Beca’s forehead, “What?  You’re not even gonna fight me this time?”

  “Guess not.  I’m just tired.”  Chloe looked at Beca’s face, it wasn’t showing _I spent the eight hours I should have been sleeping binging on Netflix,_ it was more of an _I just don’t know what to do anymore_ expression that broke Chloe’s heart a little. 

  “Want to binge watch some trashy TV and finish that bottle of tequila that I stashed?” Chloe asked.

Beca chuckled, “Tequila sounds good.” 

Neither girl actually finished washing this time, opting just to dry off and don their robes back to Chloe’s room. 

Both regretted the empty tequila bottle beside the bed the next morning when Chloe’s alarm blared at five am for the bus ride to the lodge.

***

 

Copenhagen was gorgeous.  Beca had managed to get on the plane with little to no bribery on Chloe’s part.  She was much too excited.  It was their third day, and that afternoon they’d be performing at the Worlds.  Beca was freaking out.  She was certain that this wouldn’t be good enough, that she was going to fall over, that her voice wasn’t going to work.  _What is happening?  I’m the composed one!_

Beca had been in the shower for nearly forty minutes before Emily and Amy decided that an intervention would be needed.  Within two minutes of Emily sending the text, Chloe was at the door, towel in hand. 

Emily gave her a curious look, “Do I want to know?”

  “Is it locked?”

  “Nope.”

  “Ok, see you soon,” Chloe said, slipping silently into the bathroom.  She quickly undressed and found Beca sitting in the corner of the shower cubicle, her knees pulled up to her chest.  “You ok?”

Beca looked up and shook her head, “Dude, I am freaking out!  What the hell is wrong with me?”

Chloe chuckled and sat down next to Beca, “Absolutely nothing.  Think of it this way, you missed your mandatory plane freak out, you’re in another country, you are about to perform in an international singing competition…”

  “Not helping, asshole.”

  “I’m putting it in perspective, this is normal,” Chloe said. 

Beca leaned into Chloe’s shoulder, “How are you so calm?”

  “Because I’m awesome? Duh.”

  “Silly me, how could I forget?” Beca deadpanned.  She reached up and grabbed her shampoo from the hanger.  “So if this is normal, I should just do what I always do when I’m stressed.  Shower, wash my hair and drink some of that nasty tea that you like.  Right?”

Chloe smiled, “It’s a start.  Let me…”  She took the shampoo and massaged a little into Beca’s scalp, “Is this helping?”

  “Besides being naked in a confined space with you?  Surprisingly yes.”

Chloe laughed and rinsed Beca’s hair before conditioning it.  “You’ve been naked with me plenty, Mitchell.”

  “That sounds so gross,” Beca laughed.  She washed herself, letting Chloe soak under the warm spray. 

  “Emily called me.  She’s worried about you.”

  “Dude, please tell me she left the room before you came in here?” Beca said tossing the loofa at Chloe.  Chloe batted it right back, “Dude, that was my boob!”

Chloe laughed, “And I’m pretty sure that Emily and Amy would’ve hear that.  So much for secrecy.”

Beca shot Chloe a glance, “God, how do you make the most innocent statement sound like we’re hooking up?”

  “It’s a gift.  Much like _all of this,_ ” she said, waving a hand down her body.  “Do you feel better yet?”

Beca smiled, Chloe always had a knack for making her feel better.  “Yeah. I think I’m ready.”  She and Chloe switched places once more, before Beca stepped out onto the bathmat, “How much do you want to bet that the Bella’s are out there eavesdropping?”

Chloe smirked at Beca before dropping her voice to a rather sensual groan, “Fuck Beca!”

  “What the fuck…  Chloe!”  Chloe let out a giggle and another loud moan, “We’re not doing… This isn’t what it... Dude!”

  “If they _were_ eavesdropping, they’re not anymore…”  Beca flicked Chloe with the end of her towel, ignoring the warmth that had started in her gut when Chloe had moaned her name.  She had far too much tow worry about without even thinking about what that could mean.  The towel hit her with a loud snap and a squeal, leaving a red welt on Chloe’s thigh. 

  “You’re an asshole.”

  “You know, you say that every time and yet, we still end up naked on a regular basis,” she replied with a wink.

  “Fuck you, Beale.”

  “Anytime, Mitchell.”

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, so here it is.

****

 

 

 Winning World’s was definitely worth the freak out that Beca had endured that morning.  She glanced around at the girls, all in various stages of intoxication, sprawled around the Presidential Suite. 

It was an odd sight.  Fat Amy and Aubrey were shotting tequila from Stacie’s bare stomach.  Emily, Cynthia Rose and Flo were chanting and cheering, apparently they had money wagered on who would be first to pass out.  Jessica and Ashley were fused at the mouth in the corner of the room, probably unaware the fake plant did nothing to hide them.  Beca snapped a quick picture of them and forwarded it to Chloe, who had gone to the bar downstairs to restock the vodka that they’d started on.  

_**Chloe Beale:** wtf?  What is going on up there and how am I missing this?  Barkeep is asking me how much I’ve had…_

Beca laughed and sent her a snapchat of Aubrey shotting tequila without using her hands as at Fat Amy slumped down in the chairs.  _Technically you’ve only had one cup… you just refilled…_

**_Chloe Beale:_ ** _You had one job!  Keep Bree away from the tequila!_

Beca shook her head and dropped her phone onto the bedside table.  She was sober enough to know that if she moved, she’d probably fall over, so she figured staying put until Chloe returned was her best bet. 

  “Mitchell!  Get over here!” Stacie called propping herself up on her elbows.  Emily and Cynthia Rose were dragging Amy by the arms, towards a spare bed.  She’d passed out mid shot, leaving Aubrey victorious and Emily two hundred dollars richer.

  “I’m fine here, Stace,” Beca answered, trying to sound as sober as she could. 

  “Girls, go get her.”  Beca was still quick enough to put her drink down before Emily and Aubrey jumped on the bed. 

  “Guys!  Come on…”

  “No Beca!  You come on!  You can’t just sit back and watch us all get wasted, join us!” Emily said.

  “Dude, this is a bed, not a bouncy house…”

  “Jump Emily!” Aubrey giggled, trying to drag Beca by the foot.

Beca sighed and grabbed Aubrey’s shoulders, “I’m not shotting tequila.  If you can wait five minutes, Chloe will be back with the vodka.”

Sure enough, five minutes later, a very drunk Chloe stumbled through the door, giggling.  Beca noted that the bottle was already opened.  “The party is back aca-bitches!”

  “Chloe!” came the collective yell.  Chloe skipped over, hitting play on the sound system as she passed.  She sat heavily on Beca’s lap, offering the bottle up.  Beca took a large swig from the bottle and glared at Stacie, who was wiggling her eyebrows in their direction.

By the time the vodka bottle was emptied, Aubrey and Stacie had _snuck_ away, probably to Aubrey’s single room, three floors down.  Emily had been put to bed, and Cynthia Rose and Flo had both managed to pass out on the balcony, leaving Chloe and Beca dancing around the room.

Beca glanced over at the corner where she’d last seen Jess and Ashley and noted that they were both gone.  Chloe noticed and giggled, “Where do you think they got to?”

  “Honestly, I don’t want to know… It’s bad enough I had to see Aubrey with her hand up Stacie’s shirt…  Poor Legacy…  Imagine walking into the bathroom to see that,” Beca laughed, dropping to the carpet.  Chloe laid next to her, chuckling at the look on Emily’s face when she’d returned from the bathroom. 

  “That was a slight mistake on my part… I did see them walk in there…”

Beca rolled over and rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, “You let our baby see _that_?  Chloe, you are the worst aca-mom ever.”  Beca could feel Chloe shaking with supressed giggles, “Dude, I need a shower before I fall asleep.  I refuse to wake up smelling like alcohol and stage sweat.”

  “Then get up and go,” Chloe said, trying to push Beca off her arm.

  “Come with me?” Beca said, tugging on Chloe’s other hand.

Chloe smirked, “Really?  You’re actually asking me that?”

  “Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m drunk… And clearly I’d have issues standing for too long on my own…”

  “Oh, so this is a safety initiative?”

  “Yes.”  Chloe rolled her eyes and let Beca help her to her feet, “C’mon Beale.  Safety first.”

***

 

 

Chloe woke groggily the next morning.  It took less than three seconds for dread to become the dominant emotion as she realised she was completely naked under the sheets.  She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking back to the night before, hoping that she was actually alone in the bed.  That hope was shot down fairly quickly as a small arm wrapped around her waist.  Chloe swallowed heavily and glanced over her shoulder, she vaguely remembered Beca asking her to shower, but everything after that was blank.  Panic hit Chloe hard and fast, as much as she loved Beca, a drunken one-nighter was not what she’d hoped for.  Sure she’d had her fair share of one-night stands, but this was Beca.  Her best friend.  Shit.

Chloe sat up, carefully tucking Beca’s arm around a pillow.  She found the damp towel that she had clearly dumped on the floor and wrapped it around herself before glancing around the room.  The other three beds were empty and there was no sign of the other Bella’s. Chloe groaned.  There was no way that they were going to live this one down. 

She made her way back into the bathroom and turned on the shower, hoping that the steam would clear her head a little.

It was maybe five minutes into when Chloe heard the glass door open, she chuckled, leaning her head against the tiled wall.  “So now I know how this feels.  My apologies for being a creep.”

Beca let out a soft laugh and put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “You’re freaking out?”

  “I don’t remember anything after you telling me to get in the shower…  I woke up _naked_!”

  “To be fair, so did I.  Why are you freaking out, Chlo?  It’s not the first time we’ve been naked…”

Chloe turned around and noticed the smirk on Beca’s face.  “But…”

  “We didn’t have sex last night, if that’s what you’re thinking…”

Chloe felt an odd mixture of relief and some negative emotion that she couldn’t quite place.  “We didn’t?”

Beca shook her head and stepped under the shower spray, pushing Chloe further into the wall.  “Nope.”

Chloe eyed Beca curiously, “I didn’t…”

 “I’m not saying you didn’t try, because I’d be lying,” Beca said with a wink.  “I, however, would have preferred that you remember, so I suggested we go to bed.  Then you passed out.”

Chloe searched Beca’s face, there was a look in her eye that Chloe had only seen on a few previous occasions.  “So… Is this…  This is a thing now, right?”

Beca chuckled and took her hand, “Oh, totes!”

  “You’re an ass, Mitchell.”  

Beca tugged Chloe forward, “A lovable ass, though…”

Chloe scrunched her nose up, “You’re not helping your cause here, Becs.”

Beca stood on her toes, catching Chloe’s mouth with her own, “How’s that helping?”

 

***


End file.
